True Love Chapter 17 Lemon
by Inuyashaluver18
Summary: This is my chapter 17 to my story True Love, since it is a lemon I have decided to make it it's own story! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha is still not mine, yet. Someday, someday. *strokes a Inu doll she made herself*  
  
Okay, everyone, here is the long awaited chapter 17. I know everyone was very upset about how mediaminer wouldn't let my story come up for anyone. I am so sorry about that. But anyway- please enjoy and remember this is a lemon, which means there will be explicit sex scenes, although I hope I have made it pretty tasteful for what it is. But if you have a problem with reading about sex do not, I repeat, DO NOT read this. Okay, I am done ranting about that. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 17: My Mate  
  
Kagome lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. The moonlight filtered in through the window casting a silver glow around her. Slowly, she pushed the covers out of the way and stood up. She walked over to the window and wrapped her arms around her waist. After a few moments, she turned back around and looked over her room.  
  
"Why am I here alone?" she muttered. "Shouldn't I be." A blush covered her face, but there was also a slight smile. Suddenly, she frowned again. "Doesn't Inuyasha want me? Aren't I going to be his mate?"  
  
Kagome started to pace at the end of her bed, muttering to herself all the while. She stopped and turned to the door with a determined look on her face. She strode to the door with angry footsteps. "Asks me to be his mate and then refuses to see it through, will he? Well, he's got another thing coming." Her hand twisted the doorknob violently, and her ears twitched on the top of her head.  
  
Realizing that she might wake someone else, she tiptoed over to Inuyasha's bedroom door. Her anger disappeared and nervousness crowded her consciousness. 'What if Inuyasha really didn't want her? What if.' Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'No, he said he loves me and I believe him. But then why.'  
  
Kagome opened the door slowly and stuck her head in. She could see Inuyasha lying on his bed. The covers only came up to his waist and Kagome stared at his bare chest and felt an odd twisting in her lower stomach.  
  
Kagome could tell by the slow rising and falling of his chest that he was asleep. Quietly, she walked into the room and closed the door. The click sounded very loud in the stillness of the night. Inuyasha woke and he sat up quickly. His head spun around and he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Is something wrong?" He stretched slightly and didn't notice the slightly dazed look come over Kagome's face. His head came up sharply when the difference in her smell reached his nose. His instincts rose to the surface and he tried to force down the urge to jump on her. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's jumped at the huskiness of Inuyasha's voice. Without even really noticing it she started walking over to him. "Inuyasha, don't." Her voice sounded just as husky as Inuyasha's and he lost the little control he had. He leapt off the bed and encircled her in his arms. Inuyasha fought with himself and final managed to gain control. Kagome was not making it easy on him though.  
  
Kagome leaned into his chest, welcoming the heat. Her nose found it's way to where his shoulder and neck met. She nuzzled him there, and was rewarded with a moan coming from him.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome" Inuyasha groaned and forced himself to pushed her away. He shuddered when she whimpered and reached out for him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong? Don't you." Kagome looked down at the floor. "Don't you want me? I thought. I thought that we were going to be mates."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and pulled her into his loose embrace. "Of course I want you Kagome, but." He used one finger to force her eyes up to his. "Kagome is that. this what you really want? Once we mate that's it, it's forever. You can't have anyone else."  
  
Kagome stared into Inuyasha's uncertain golden eyes; his ears were slightly flattened to his head. Her silence caused Inuyasha to pull away from her. Kagome watched him as he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back farther. He stared out into the night. Kagome started to shake her head and a smile blossomed on her face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. She felt him stiffen a bit.  
  
"Is that why we weren't. Oh, Inuyasha, I told you I loved you and I meant it. Inuyasha, I want you. And only you. I always have." He turned in her arms and squeezed her to him. His nose buried itself in her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help feeling like this is a dream. No one has ever made me feel like you have, and I am afraid that you're going to figure out that I am not what you deserve and."  
  
Kagome cut him off with a kiss. "I love you and I always will. Remember that Inuyasha." She kissed him again, urging him with her body to deepen it. He readily complied with her silent demand. Neither noticed that they were inching closer to the bed until Kagome's knees hit the edge and they went down. Their kiss was broken as Inuyasha's hands hit the bed beside her head, keeping him from falling on her. Their eyes locked and Kagome smiled.  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him back into the kiss. Slowly, he lowered himself into a more comfortable position. Kagome's hands sifted through his silky hair and stopped at the base of his ears. They twitched as she started to scratch there lightly. A deep purr came from within Inuyasha's chest and Kagome giggled against his lips.  
  
Inuyasha sat up, straddling her hips, and smirked down at her. "Think it's funny do you?" One hand went up and returned her caress, causing her to purr in return. Inuyasha stared into her eyes. He let his hand drift down through her hair and down one side of her face. He kissed her eyelids and then whispered, "You are so beautiful."  
  
His claw traced her lips and he groaned when she nipped at it with her teeth. His claw continued it's way down to her neck. He stopped where shoulder and neck met on the left side and placed a kiss there. "This is where my mark will go."  
  
Inuyasha continued exploring her slightly exposed chest with his claw, tracing small patterns here and there. When his claw came up against her shirt, he brought his hand down to the bottom of her shirt and made his way up her belly, still tracing with his claws. Kagome suddenly pushed him back and pulled off the tank top she had been wearing.  
  
"It was in the way." Kagome stated as she made herself comfortable against the covers once again.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes roamed over her bare top half. She had a slight blush and when he didn't move or say anything, she tried to cover herself.  
  
Inuyasha moved her hands. "No, don't be shy." Kagome could see the appreciation and love shining in his eyes and she relaxed. Now that the clothing was out of his way, he started to massage the muscles starting from her belly and going up. Kagome moaned and started to wiggle when he reached her breasts and yet he refused to do anything other than trace around the soft globes.  
  
"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome didn't know what she was pleading for, and yet she couldn't stop herself from asking repeatedly.  
  
Inuyasha, driven by his instincts, leaned down and covered her aching nipples with his mouth. He knew he had done the right thing when he heard Kagome cry out his name. He suckled on one while his other hand massaged the other. After a few minutes, he raised his head and looked at Kagome's flushed face before sinking down and start suckling on the other, giving it just as much attention as he had the other.  
  
Inuyasha pushed the pants Kagome was wearing off and placed a hand over the warmth in between her legs. He could feel a pulse of heat and wetness flow over his hand with each beat of her heart. Carefully, he slid one finger down the slit and brushed the hidden jewel there. He continued to rub and Kagome felt waves of pleasure wash over her several times. Her eyes closed and she tossed her head as she felt him place kisses down her stomach.  
  
Kagome's body stiffened when she felt his tongue replace his fingers. Her back bowed as Inuyasha's tongue went places Kagome never thought it would have gone. Her eyes opened and a long keening cry erupted from her throat as her muscles tightened and her body spun out of control. Inuyasha smirked and started to crawl up her body in order to kiss her again.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked when Kagome growled low in her throat. He was even more shocked when he suddenly found himself underneath Kagome. Kagome set out to torture Inuyasha as he had her. He groaned as her head dipped and she swirled her tongue around his nipples, giving him just a taste of the pleasure she had received just moments ago.  
  
Kagome worked her way down his chest and over his stomach. She had to stop when she reached the cloth of his pants. She tugged on the ties and with a little help from Inuyasha; she pulled them down over his hips. She reached out one hand and stroked the hardened length. Inuyasha groaned and closed his eyes, willing his blood to cool before he lost all control. His eyes opened wide when her hand was replaced with the warmth of her mouth. Inuyasha sunk his fingers into her hair, holding her head as she started to tease him with her tongue.  
  
"Gods, Kagome!" When Inuyasha knew he could stand no more he pulled her mouth away and flipped them over once again. "No more!" Kagome licked her lips and raised her head for a long kiss. Without even realizing it, she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's hips and pressed against him there.  
  
Inuyasha shifted slightly and felt the tip of his member come in contact with the wet heat of Kagome's core. Inuyasha raised his head and looked Kagome in the eye. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Inuyasha sank deeply into her. At once, he bit her neck and started to lick the wound there. He was startled to feel a bite in return and then Kagome's tongue clean his wound. Inuyasha pulled back and stared into her eyes.  
  
"You. you marked me."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Was I not supposed to? It felt like the thing to do."  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and nuzzled the scar that was now on her neck. "Most female demons did not mark their mates, but those who were truly special and in love do."  
  
Kagome shifted and felt him inside her. Her eyes widened and she moved again. Inuyasha felt her move and started to slid out of her, thinking he might have hurt her.  
  
"No!" Kagome tightened her legs around him, forcing his hips back down to hers. Two groans were heard at the sensation. Both lost any control they had had. Harsh breathing and moans echoed around the room, ending with sharp cries of joy that startled the only other two people awake in the house. 


End file.
